In recent years, rotating electric machines used as electric motors and electric generators are required to have small sizes and be capable of high-speed rotation and high output. In one of methods for realizing such a rotating electric machine having a small size and capable of high-speed rotation and high output, reluctance torque is utilized with a shape in which magnets are embedded in a rotor, and the reluctance torque is combined with magnet torque due to magnets, thereby increasing generated torque.
However, in the case of attempting to achieve size reduction, high-speed rotation, and high output of a rotating electric machine, there is a problem that generated torque might greatly vary depending on the shapes of magnets embedded in the rotor. Accordingly, it is conventionally proposed that the magnet shape is formed to be convex inward in the radial direction from a rectangular shape, thereby utilizing reluctance torque and improving generated torque (see, for example, Patent Document 1).